


Crumbling Towers

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji and Yousuke have an encounter in the Shadow of the Konishi Liquor Store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumbling Towers

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Crumbling Towers  
> Fandom: Persona 4  
> Author: Zalia Chimera  
> Rating: R  
> Pairing: Souji(MC)/Yousuke

If buildings could dream, Yousuke was fairly certain that the shadow of the Konishi Liquor Store would be the nightmare. He'd never believed that a place could feel malevolent; that was stuff for ghost stories and horror movies, not real life because how could a _place_ feel evil? But that had been before they'd gone inside the TV and no-one could ever doubt the hostility and hatred that the place exuded.

Yet he kept returning. He didn't know why. Maybe in memory of her, maybe punishment of himself, maybe a twisted pilgrimage to prove that he did care. He'd faced his shadow and mastered it, but that didn't mean that he had to accept it as the whole truth. The shadow was a part of him, just a part, not all of him. He wouldn't even be there fighting with Souji and the others if that was all that there was to him.

He looked around carefully as he headed towards the liquor store, wrenches at the ready in case any shadows decided to seep towards him. There was nothing of course; he didn't think that he'd ever seen a shadow here except for his own. There wasn't anything there for them anyway. That bit of the TV world was degrading. He'd noticed it a month or so ago; the walls were crumbling in places, lines which should have been sharp and solid becoming fuzzy and blurred. He couldn't decide if it was because Saki-sempai was no longer there to hold things together, or because that was just the way that she'd viewed things.

He entered the building, grimacing as he crossed the threshold into the sickening black and red portal. It didn't hurt or anything, but it made his stomach churn none the less. The inside was eerily silent. He knew the layout by heart by now, each box and uneven spot in the floor. He'd only be a couple of minutes anyway and then the others would be finished in Yukiko's Castle. They weren't training today, just boosting their cash reserves so that they could pay the fox and get some more stuff from Daidara. It wasn't like they even needed anyone as backup fighting such weak shadows.

He didn't even hear the sound of footsteps, too absorbed in his thoughts, the only warning that someone else was present being a pair of arms sliding around him from behind. He yelped in fright, turning his head and catching just a glimpse of silver hair and pale skin before he was pushed forward against the counter, bent over slightly as he braced himself with his hands. "Souji!" he snapped, shock making him irritated. This was the last place that anyone wanted to be surprised in.

Souji leaned forward against him, pushing him down and forcing him to bend further over. Their leader didn't speak, just pressed his lips against the nape of Yousuke's neck, nibbling there lightly before moving to that point just beneath Yousuke's ear which made Yousuke shudder pleasantly. One hand was slid insistently beneath his shirt and Yousuke squirmed, trying to get away from the teasing fingers. "Come on, man!" he protested, although it sounded weak to his ears. Souji always got horny after a session of battle and on the one hand, it was always really fucking hot and it just wasn't the same once they went back to their world. There was something profane about what they did, defiling the psyches of other people for their own pleasure, and nothing had quite been able to match that yet. But... "Not here! You can't be ser-"

"Makajam." The words were whispered close to his ear and Yousuke found his words cut off as the spell took hold. He scowled, turning his head so that he could glare at Souji. His friend just looked back levelly, a smirk on his lips and then he leaned forwards to kiss Yousuke roughly, forcing his lips apart and Yousuke could feel his protests melting as Souji's tongue dipped into his mouth. Damn, he was always such a pushover.

There was a desperateness to Souji's movements as he began to deftly undo Yousuke's pants, pushing them and the underwear roughly down his hips and Yousuke couldn't help but open his mouth in a silent groan as Souji's calloused fingers brushed against his already hardening cock.

Souji's lips finally left his to press feverishly against his cheek and chin and the curve of his neck, and Yousuke gave one last final struggle, quickly aborted when a warm hand closed around his cock, stroking him with fast firm touches. He could feel Souji's cock hard against his backside, the other boy still clothed but he knew that wouldn't last for long. As though following his thoughts (and they'd done this so many times now that it wouldn't have surprised Yousuke if that was the case), Souji pulled away, patting his hair possessively. There was the swish of material dropping to the floor and Yousuke turned in time to see Souji sliding the pants down, unbuttoning his shirt and god, the sight made him nearly forget where they were and all of the reasons why he should be protesting.

It only took a minute before Souji was on him again, no gentleness, not while they were in the TV, just rough lust and hard hands grasping at his hips. Yousuke cried out when two slick fingers pushed roughly inside of him, was met by silence but barely noticed it, not when Souji was beginning to press more than fingers inside. Yousuke's eyes flew open, fixed wide on one of the windows near the ceiling and the sickly red-black sky, mouth open in a noiseless gasp as Souji moved, pulling Yousuke's hips back against his own, forcing himself further inside.

Yousuke's eyes stayed fixed on that point as Souji began to fuck him, each movement making his hips bang against the counter, the darkness seeming to close in around them, hiding their act or maybe just spotlighting it. The mad consideration of what would happen if people saw this on the Midnight Channel slid insidiously through Yousuke's mind, making him shudder, not entirely unpleasantly.

His fingers dug into the top of the counter, gouging furrows in a surface which should have been to hard for fingernails to damage. She wasn't there to keep it solid and Yousuke didn't even notice, to absorbed in the press of Souji against his back, inside him, hot and hard and...

Souji smacked Yousuke's hand away from his cock, his movements becoming harsher, harder and tearing Yousuke's eyes away from the window. He rested his forehead against the cool surface of the table, back arching as he moved with every thrust Souji made into his body, each breath coming as a harsh pant which barely disturbed the heavy air.

Souji came first, giving a guttural groan which seemed out of place when everything else was silent, his hands clenching on Yousuke's hips tightly enough to leave bruises which could never be explained away as a shadow injury. He pulled out finally, leaving Yousuke sticky and uncomfortable and still so painfully sucking hard. Yousuke glared sharply at his friend, as harsh a rebuke as if he'd been able to speak and Souji smiled at him before wrapping a hand around Yousuke's cock again, stroking him at perfect pace until he came, head thrown back in a voiceless scream, his semen on Souji's fingers and spattering on top of the counter.

They stayed like that for a long time, or it felt that way but time didn't have quite the same meaning in the TV world. They could have stayed there for days it felt like, and no time would have passed outside. Souji's breath was warm against the back of his neck and Yousuke finally managed to speak, the spell wearing off but leaving his voice rough and quiet. "You're determined to do it in every single dungeon we come across, aren't you?" he asked, dry amusement colouring his voice.

Souji snorted softly, pressing a much more gentle kiss to Yousuke's throat now that they were both sated and utterly bone weary from the afternoon's exploration. "Well, it's more interesting than the bed, isn't it?"

Yousuke raised an eyebrow at him. "We never made it to the bed. In fact, I think we've done it everywhere _except_ the bed." Okay, so he was exaggerating a bit, but it sometimes felt that way. Not that he was really complaining.

Souji pulled away after a few moments more, the air seeming painfully chill against Yousuke's bare back after the warmth of Souji's skin, stooping to pull up his own pants and then tossing Yousuke's to him. They landed on the table top and Yousuke grimaced as he picked them up, hoping that nothing had got onto them from the floor. It wasn't as though the place collected dust exactly, it was just that the whole place felt filthy as a matter of course. He always had to shower once he got back from a trip inside the TV even if there was never any visible dirt. He was just glad that the shadows didn't bleed. That would be a pain to explain to his parents.

He used his underwear to wipe himself off and then pulled them on, making a face at the uncomfortable sweaty, sticky feeling. The pants followed straight after and he walked over to Souji who was waiting by the door. "Did you guys have a good run?" he asked, a little awkwardly, never certain quite how to change the conversation from sex to more everyday business. It was just a little depressing that fighting shadows had become everyday business so quickly.

"Mmmm," Souji agreed. "A run of the strip club and then we hung around the top levels for a while to get some practice." He smiled briefly at Yousuke, brushing his fingers over the other boy's hand before stepping out through the portal.

It was one of the weird things that they'd just come to accept, that you couldn't see anything through the portal, but it gave Yousuke a moment of privacy to run a hand through his hair and glance around one more time. There was no sign that they'd been there except the gouges on the counter and that gave him the creeps somehow, now that he thought about it. He didn't want to give people a huge sign saying 'Yousuke and Souji fucked here' or anything, but the whole place was still like a canvas that someone else had painted on but that he just couldn't touch.

He shook his head, amused at his apparent need to be philosophical in the aftermath of sex, and stepped back through the portal. The others were waiting.


End file.
